Apprentice No More
by Slade.is.teh.pwn
Summary: This is a quick One-shot involving a murdering Justice League, A loyal Robin and a Loving Slade. Hinting at Sladin. Involves a tragic death.


No More Apprentice  
Disclaimer: Not mine and neither is Hamlet.  
(A/N: I'm sorry! I know you want more chapters for your not who you seem but I am working on it and this is a little peace offering to tide you over. Please put down that gun I am working on it, Okay I'll work faster! I'm so sorry *cries*anyway on with this one-shot)

They worked together so well. Master and apprentice, Robin had been loyal giving up everything for his master, working to prove how devoted he was to his master. He had hurt his former friends, betrayed his former mentor and taken out some of the Justice League. Now the apprentice and master were wanted for murder, crime, corruption and everything else included. Slade sometimes couldn't believe that Robin wanted to be with him but he knew he would eventually, he could just feel it in his gut that he and Robin were meant to be together, work together. He treated Robin as a son and a lover as it was true, Robin had given himself to Slade completely. He wore Slade's symbol proudly and even let Slade give him a tattoo of Slade's symbol on the back on his shoulder. Robin didn't mind the feeling of being owned he felt safe in Slade's arms and he was like father to him as he taught him new things and how to fight better. Slade even made love to him; no one could give him as much love as Slade did. His ex-teammates were far out of his mind as he made the sacrifice to get rid of them permanently to prove he was ready to face a new life full of pain, excitement and power.

But now there he was lying on the cold floor bleeding out, dying slowly. He was so young. Slade got down on his knees and pulled his apprentice into his arms and cuddled him delicately. The Justice League had enough of the crimes and turned on them, they decided to get rid of them forever and unfortunately beat Robin to near death. Hawk girl had hit him with her mace in the stomach; Flash had repeatedly picked him off the floor and punched him back down, Martian Manhunter messed with his mind making him see things he didn't want to the point of throwing up and then there was Batman. Batman threw as many Batarangs as he had, most of them piercing Robin skin and organs... Robin fell to the floor.  
Slade was fighting Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern; luckily he had his healing factor and enhanced strength so he actually kept them down but once he was finished he saw Robin fall from Batman's doing. His eye widened running and pumping every muscle in his body to get to him...

So there he was, cuddling his apprentice delicately watching the life and blood fall away from his face. Robin opened his lips slowing and spoke in a whisper.  
"I'm sorry master. I failed you" Slade took off his already cracked mask and spoke back to him.  
"You didn't fail me Robin, thank you for the time you have given me my boy. I love you"  
Slade can feel his tears falling down the one side of his face, he could feel the shadows of the Justice League members falling in.  
"I love you too Slade..."  
Robin eyes finally closed and Slade felt his body go limp. He hugged him tighter and let the tears fall on Robin innocent face. He wiped the blood from his mouth and gave his apprentice one last passionate kiss.  
"Goodnight Sweet Prince..."

Slade got up and laid his apprentice down. He stepped in front of his body and looked at his hands, they were covered in his apprentice's blood; he caused him to bleed, he caused his death. He had to live with that. Slade looked at the angry faces of the Justice League and prepared himself for death so he could be with His Love. His Robin. His apprentice.

A/N: Oh No! Poor Robin . I love that quote "Goodnight Sweet Prince" it just seems like the kind of thing he would say to Robin. I believe the quote is from Hamlet which I haven't had chance to read yet (gotta love Shakespeare). I will be uploading more chapters for Your not who you seem very soon. Please be patient I appreciate all my followers and all of the readers of Fan Fiction :3


End file.
